


No jealousy

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Sergio, Renata and Val´s assitant want to know why she doesn´t get jealous.





	No jealousy

Valentina stared at the model as she touched Juliana´s arm for the fifth time in less than a minute, the girl really thought she wasn´t been obvious.

 

The last hour or so had been the model trying to get the designer´s attention, by either touching her or speaking to her really close, it was an enigma to Val, the fact that her girlfriend seemed oblivious to the other woman´s intentions, as Juliana´s eyes were fixed on her work and not the half-naked women around her.

 

Val tried and failed to contain a small laugh when she saw the girl pretty much grab Juliana´s hand to stop her from walking away.

 

“Do you need something?” Juls asked as she raised an eyebrow, the assistant next Val huffed a laugh too, as the girl mumbles something  and just shook her head.

 

“Boy, she has it bad for your girl” Marina said as she tried and failed not to laugh, Valentina kept a smile on her face a she nodded.

 

“Why you never get jealous or angry?, if someone was doing that to Guille I would had already jumped on them and force them to stop” Renata   said from the other side of the small table they were on, Sergio and Marina nodded.

 

“I mean if another dude even thought about looking at my girl I would punch them” Sergio said as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

Val just smiled and shook her head, before she said “You want to know why I don´t get jealous?” the other three nodded.

 

“Just look at that” she said her eyes fixed on her girlfriend who was looking back at her, a small smile on her face as she did so.

 

Sergio, Renata and Marina finally realized why,  for Juliana Valdés, fashion designer wonder, there was no one else but her girlfriend and the same was for Valentina.

 

The three smiled and sighed, “Ugh! Guys you are too much! but I hope one day I can find my own Juliana” Marina finally said as she noticed the designer looking back to the clothes in front of her completely ignoring everyone that wasn´t Valentina Carvajal.

 

Valentina smiled brightly and went back to work on her computer, knowing full well she had nothing to be jealous about no matter how hard the models tried.


End file.
